Deception
Recording start: I was sitting down with Eli and Atton and Ward my Jedi friends. We were watching a holodrama called Allies. Aryn was being chased by the Coruscant security forces for being ordered to do so or their family died. It was really interesting. Suddenly we got an emergency commlink call. I answered and told the group GEAR UP, OFFICERS IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE, before attaching my saber to my hilt. We're not law enforcement,''replied Eli to which I said ''Incorrect, we are indeed law enforcement, we are the guardians of peace, we just don't like to get too involved with simple crimes and rule with authority we rather server. 'Jedi are not law enforcement' is a slogan, slogans are misleading. We will keep the peace no matter what, I told everyone. We headed into the group speeder and I went very very fast with my foot on the accelerator so hard never going below 97. We jumped out after reaching the hangar and ran down the hall and cut down several Mandalorians. I was told that the Mandalorians here were rogues who were similar to Death Watch but declared themselves a separate branch. We ran into the main living quarters as bodies fell at our feet, bodies of security officers. We activated our lightsabers and quickly redirected bolts back at 7 Death Watch. I round house kicked one out the window and Ward grabbed one and struggled with him. I never liked Ward too much because he was not fit for a Jedi and had betrayed us in the past. He refused the code directly and in no way acted like a Jedi. He seemed pretty immature too. Eli then attacked a Death watch and sliced his chest up. He tried to do that to another who blocked with a Beskad. Atton wrestled one to the ground in a struggle and I kicked the remaining one who tripped me and brought their Beskad down on me but it was blocked by Eli who then had a brief duel with them and the man he was currently already fighting. I pulled the Death Watch to distract him and punched him out. Eli finished his guy as Atton took a shot to the shoulder before killing his enemy. Wards enemy slammed him away and flew out the window. I jumped onto the airspeeder with the group as we persued the enemy. They fired at us several times and chipped the speeder. It was extremely high speeds and I was horrible at piloting but everyone else in the group was unfit, Eli never learned, Atton was amazing at ok speeders but not great at high speeds and would do worse. Ward wasn't exactly mature enough basically he would be being wreckless and crashing us. I was hot on the enemy so hot on them I climbed the roof of the speeder. Atton looked at me and grabbed the controls and I jumped onto the enemy and grabbed their legs and the group followed. The enemy tried to crash me into walls but I climbed them and wrestled them onto the landing bay of a cantina. Their jet pack screeched with metal against metal as I dragged them across the floor. The group landed on the bay. The Mando fired a shot at Ward who deflected it. Atton ran at him and he tripped Atton who force pulled him down with him. The Mandos first grip slipped but then he grabbed the edge of the platform. Atton threw a grappling hook at the platform. The Mando took out a wrist blade and cut the sting making Atton fall before hosting themselves over the platform and firing an anti-vehicle rocket from their jet pack at the charging group. We all evaded it and got up slowly. Eli stabbed at the Mando who punched him in the face knocking him down in pain for a good time. The Mando burned Ward with a wrist flame projector and took out a pistol and blasted at me but I deflected and force gripped them in the air and threw them into the cantina. They got up swung at me and hit the wall. I lifted them over my head with my hands and slammed them into a table so hard it broke but when I went to finish them they kicked me in the stomach and sprung up and activated huge wrist blade. I dodged one but the next struck at my shoulder. I kicked them and tried to slam them into the counter but they put their foot against it stopping that and elbowed me and fires a wrist rope at me which I cut and force stunned them and then force hurled them into the wall. They started crawling away in pain and fired a wrist rocket at me. I gripped it and threw it outside to land into some abandoned place. I stepped on their back making them fall totally and arrested them in binders. I pulled off their helmet and they were a female human with a lot of scars and an evil look. Suddenly 4 Senate Commandos rushed in and one of them told me You are needed in a Senate discussion, now, I tried to explain that I was busy but I was pulled and started to resist. I was put in the speeder and taken to the Senate Tower. I was walked through the main plaza and saw thousands of different species on the way to a medium sized conference-room-like-area with a desk. In front of the desk was 4 Senators. One was Senator Rak. I had sensed darkness in him as I was pulled in. Atton was standing in the corner partially bruised yelling at me that the Senator was with the Mandalorian-Sith plot against the Republic that he had saw holorecordings after wandering out of his medical room. I ignored him-pretended to. You, have been running through the city and helping officers without permission. I do not want to hear from you they needed help, I told you before, stay out of the Republic's law enforcement business, you are too destructive, I filled with anger thinking how the Jedi protected the peace. The 4 Commandos exited the room. I made a fist. What does the Republic ne- what do the Jedi do for the Republic besides destroying it? Now I t-'' I interrupted Rak with ''Kill traitors, activating my lightsabers. Rak mumbled something about how I cant do that and I plunged my lightsaber through his stomach. Two normal Senate guards activated and slightly twirled their force pikes. One of the senators said You can not just kill a person in the heart of the Republic, you murdered a senator in COLD BLOOD, I started to walk out and the next one said You can not just kill a diplomat on Coruscant and walk out, to which I replied Watch me, and continued but all the senators screamed for the guards. The two guards blocked my exit. I briefly dueled one who matched all my strikes before I lunged forward and shoulder cut him. He fell and I briefly dueled his partner who kicked me in the chest sending me to the floor. He aimed at my neck with his force pike. I force pushed a chair at him and he got distracted. I collapsed my lightsaber and force crushed Atton's binders. I force smashed opened a small hole in the roof and wires started dangling and things sparking. Atton jumped up it, he was a great acrobat. I wasn't so much an acrobat. I jumped trying to copy him but almost fell and grabbed on to a wire. I hoisted myself over to another section of the thick destroyed roof. I touched something and it sparked and shocked my hand. I didn't feel the pain too much and noticed blood on my hand a few seconds later after wiping my face that was sweating. I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto another part. The guard down in the room put his hand on his helmet comm and yelled something. The 4 commandos came back and started firing stun blasts at me. At firsts it was light accurate fire which I managed to avoid despite 2 lower powered chips to the knee and side. It then turned into heavy desperation fire and I activated my lightsaber and deflected 2 bolts into the knees of 2 guards, sending them down. I reflected another bolt and it tore through one guard commandos arm. An alarm now wailed as the remaining guard and commando pried open a small compartment labeled plx-1 emergency only. I knew it was a type of GAR missle launcher and started to scramble up the thick roof and I jumped a little and my hand started to slip until I grasped a wire. I did a pull up over the edge and found people cowering in fear, immobilized and stunned, shell shocked or injured or calling back up as Atton stood there with his lightsaber out. Atton force gripped a taxi and pulled it on the tower. Me and Atton jumped in and force pushed the driver out. We both seemed to be thinking the same thing of going to Eli's apartment in the Temple. Atton took to the controls and flew. Sirens were heard in the distance from emergency speeders responding to the Senate Tower. We crash landed into Eli's apartment. We found Eli and some of his Jedi friends charging at and dueling Senate Guards. Senate Guards were winning it seemed. It seemed the senate had branded us all traitors. A very very buff, fat and tall Senate commando came in with his purple armor having wrist missile launchers mounted on it. The commando carried a huge assault repeater explosive blaster canon at his waist. The commando started gunning down Eli's friends. I tried to force push them but the force push bounced off as I saw they had a Ysalamir on them, a force repelling animal native to Mykr or some planet. They aimed at me and charged maximum fire power. I was about to die when a blast was heard and they muttered Ow, before falling to the ground dead with a hole in their stomach. My smuggler friend Echo had shot them and ran in the room gunning down guards left and right with his dual heavy blaster pistols. Echo yelled into his wrist comlink for someone. A girl came in and threw 6 grenades in 6 directions at guards with only some guards evading the blaster. I noticed it was Echo's girlfriend who soon was shot in the heat by a senate commando. Echo started slaughtering 15-20 guards including the one who killed his girlfriend with martial arts and blasters. I shot massive blasts of green force lightning at the guards as it fried all in its path. 12 Jedi remained and 17 guards now with the support of Jedi who thought that I was a traitor with Eli and his people numbered about 19 with reinforcements arriving constantly. Echo, me, Eli and one Jedi ran towards the Taxi and flew out heading to Ward's luxury chambers he used a lot. Echo explained I heard it from Eli and his men who saw it on the Holonet news, to which I nodded in agreement. We landed on Ward's docking bay, slamming into his stupid starfighter and sending it off the room smashing into the ground, totally destroyed beyond repair. Me and the group bailed out and ran down the stairs where Ward was drilling in to and repairing his protocoil droid. The droid exploded into his face and got oil all over his safety goggles. Ward threw the goggles on the floor in anger and slipped on some oil that had gotten on the floor when he stomped on them. He grabbed on to his working rack and several tools fell down at him, 3 hitting his head. He rubbed the front of his head smearing oil on his face by accident and getting some in his eye. Ward ran for a small cabinet and squirted some soap in his eye instead of the sanitary eye-wash spray next to it. Ward fell to all fours after he dropped the bottle in the sink and it landed in a pile of dirty dishes with enough force to knock them over breaking some badly. Ward touched some glass from one of the broken dishes. Ward then rolled over in pain and then stopped moving besides breathing. I said You stupid spazz, and kicked Ward, hating him for his stupidity even more. Echo tripped in Ward's oil mess and then slammed Ward against the work desk and delivered a punch to his lip and head knocking Ward out in anger. I pulled Ward on to the speeder with the rest of the group as we head for my starship in the spaceport. We burst into the hangar and several clones ambushed us, killing Echo and the Jedi guy who had followed us before me, Eli and Atton managed to kill them. I smacked Ward up and explained the situation. We walked over to my ship as another starship crashed into the hangar and it doors opened, revealing two Jedi, one with a double lightsaber who activated their weapons started to walk then ran at us. Ward and Atton dueled them Ward getting smashed into the floor and Atton saving him and dueling the Jedi two on one. I started the ship up and pulled several levers, horrible in Math not knowing how to plot the coordinates. Atton killed both Jedi and ran in pulling Ward and then plotted the coordinates. We zipped off into hyperspace. I walked over to the kitchen and got some Corellian ale and sat down with the group after we plotted course to Umbara to meet senator Talor who was running a political meeting with some Umbaran leaders so we could find some senate aid and get info since they knew Rak. We landed at an open field on Umbara and landed on a smaller CIS craft, crushing it totally with all its people. I activated my portable scanner and scanned for life forms until I reached a small building. I rushed in and found 79 dead clones and 53 dead Umbaran militia. I force enhanced kicked open a locked door and found the senator in a lightfight with some guards and the Umbaran leader. Me and the group slaughtered all hostiles. I was about to talk to Talor when my friend Rush dropped out of a hole in the ceiling and swung at the senator and I locked his blade, kicked him in the gut and slammed him against the table chocking him with both hands. Jet jumped down the hole too and Atton briefly defeated him but not before Jet beat Ward down. Jet asked me urgently to back off of Rush but I chocked the air out of him whilst Atton restrained Jet. Rush stopped struggling and died. I walked over to Jet and plunged my lightsaber into his waist and he got knocked out from the pain and Atton let him drop. I had no conflict with killing/injuring my side friends. Atton was a former royal guard under the senator so he had a burning spirit for crushing and scattering their enemies and my enemies because I served with him as a Jedi protector and we became good friends and united against some snob retard named Nabrun and killed him. Atton had fair-skin and had a white beige ceremonial Jedi robe on at the time, highly unlike him- I mean I would use it too with its armor every now and then but for special occasions mostly. Atton explained the situation to the senator as Ward force healed Jet and I sat down drinking Corellian ale after the others refusing my offers for some. Jet was revived as Ward explained the situation. Chapter 2I went with the senator to the senate to plead my case. Silence, boomed the Vice at my angered cries against the injustice. A clone next to me said You act a Jedi but have the heart of a Sith, I struck at him and he surprisingly locked with a lightsaber. I kicked him in the chin and his helmet fell off revealing a Zabrak Sith. The Sith did a force repulse and broke free of the clone armor revealing dark black robes. They had a blood-red Sith crystal in their lightsaber. Several corrupt senators opened fire on other senators and Shock troopers scrambled to secure order taking mass casualties. I engaged the Sith in combat with Atton. Atton got impaled in the stomach and I felt him die. I kicked the Zabrak off the pod but he grabbed on to another and force pulled me up to him and tried to stab me but I locked and looked into his eyes with pure hatred and kneed him. I brought my saber down his back. A corrupt senator fired at me 3 times. I deflected and force pulled a pod down on theirs crushing them and sending their body down into a collision explosion. I leaped up and force repulsed majorly at all hostiles accidently including 3 or 4 shock troopers in the process, ripping all in its way into little orange-ish flesh pieces in the air and sending a pod into the head of a dying senator killing them accidently. I knew if given the advantage that some senators would turn on the Republic. A shock trooper moved to secure binders on me and put me in a cell since I was still a criminal but his lieutenant dismissed him from doing so and nodded at me pointing to the Vice and saying Chancellor's orders, your under investigation by Republic Intel so don't feel relieved yet, go home, they raised a blaster to their shoulder aimed at my chest and said Now, in a harsh tone. I could have cut them up into a million pieces but decided that was really not needed. I returned to the temple after going to the mall to buy some bacta products for wounds taken. I was suspended from martial duty for 3 weeks, like that was going to stop me from helping the Republic if it was really needed. I guess I had an excuse for vacation then. I played Allies, that I was watching in the beginning on one of my many recorded holo discs I was going to watch, my favorite sitcom. I took a shower and went to bed to Allies. Another day in the life of a Jedi.